Adina: Hope Of The World
by StormFireGirl
Summary: Adina is the alternate version of Bio-Hazard from the Age Of Apocalypse. After witnessing her father's murder and being raped, she meets Nightcrawler and joins what's left of the X-men. Adina takes on the roll Radiation, to help her new friends fight the Second Apocalypse. But Adina is destined to face him; alone. Can she do it? Is she truly the saving grace, the hope of the world?
1. Chapter 1: Adina

Chapter 1

Adina-Jessica Wayne cowered in the bed, as far away as possible from the new Apocalypse's First Horseman, Erik The Red. She was only fifteen and had already gone through hell. Her father had once been a powerful mutant called Chernobyl, who was partner to the mysterious shape-shifter Mystique. He once set out to find the city of Avalon with his partner, but he fell in love with a woman, her mother, and had abandoned his quest, letting Mystique finish by herself. He married her within a few months and the two had a first a son, and then later a daughter, her. By the end of the first Apocalypse, they had a small, thriving family. Sadly, the son died at the age of five, which strained her parents, striving to make sure their little daughter didn't die either. But then everything fell apart. Her mother had been killed five years earlier at the hands of a begrudged criminal whom she had locked away behind bars. Her father had tried his best to single-handedly finish raising his little Spark up the best he could. At the age of twelve, she inherited her father's coveted powers. He trained her to use them and how not to hurt others with them. Two years later, however, she was discovered. It was the era of the Second Apocalypse, much worse than the one before. The Four Horsemen attacked their home, taking her father and herself as a prize, seeing how beautiful she was. Her gift of singing and dancing kept them alive, as she performed for both the Horsemen and Apocalypse himself on numerous occasions. But it was tonight that took a drastic measure. Erik The Red, the leader of the Horsemen, decided it was time to 'break her in'. He threatened to kill her father if she didn't do exactly as he pleased. At first, she refused, thinking he was only bluffing. But then, he brought her father upstairs.

"Daddy!" She cried, seeing her father tied up, beaten and bloody, wearing a collar that cancelled out power, exactly like the one she wore.

"Spark… listen to me… no matter what happens to me…. Fight! Fight for the world! Fight for what's right, my dear girl! Find the X-men, Mystique's son….!"

"Time to shut you up!" Erik The Red took a knife and made a slash at his head.

"NO! DADDY!" She wailed, rushing over to him. "Stop it! Stop it! Please stop!" She pleaded.

"Spark…. Remember…. No matter what happens…. You'll always be…. My daughter…. My Spark…." His eyes became dull and lifeless.

"No! Daddy! Daddy!" She cried over and over. She wept bitterly, hugging her father's bloody corpse. Then Erik The Red painfully grabbed her long, green hair and yanked her over to his bed. He pinned her underneath of him, tearing apart her dress, the one she wore as a dancing girl. "No… please don't!" She whispered softly, gazing with tear-blurry eyes up at the evil man towering above her.

He only grinned. "It won't hurt…. Just make you feel real good…"

He was wrong. It did hurt her. Very much. After a while, he passed out, and Adina almost did too. But no, she couldn't. She has to escape, to get free of this torture. She had to find Mystique's son, like her father had told her. Carefully, she grabbed a small robe from a hook after slipping out form the bed. It barely covered her at all. She slipped the key out of Erik The Red's belt. Thank goodness he was really out cold. She slipped it at the back of her collar, and it beeped and fell off. That's when a new shock came to her. Her hair, instead of the usual brown, was a glowing-green! But she couldn't stress over how that turned out. She crept outside of her room and raced quietly down the hall. It was a good thing she was an excellent dancer. She had to be light on her feet. She turned a corner, and found herself colliding with a guard.

"What the…" He began, but never got around to finishing it.

Adina smothered his mouth and grabbed the back of his neck. Originally, she was going to just knock him out, but she was so disturbed and upset, that when she let go…. He never woke up again. Fighting back the urge to not vomit, she took off once more. Luckily, this part of the castle was never heavily guarded. She managed to slip into the courtyard undetected. Then, the hard part came. The walls…. They were heavily guarded. She would have to go over the top or under. She chose under. Pressing her hands against the base of the wall, she felt her ooze slip out and hiss, burning through the wall. She made a hold big enough for her to slip under. Without hesitating once, she ran.

_X_X_X_

A few days later, she arrived in what was left of Atlanta. Her robe was torn and she still had no underwear, and clutched fiercely to the edges of the cloth. She wandered the deserted streets. She didn't know which way to turn or where to go. She began to lose hope. _I can't get discouraged… I've come this far! Sing… for goodness sakes Adina… sing! _So, she opened her mouth and began to sing.

"_Tell me that it's gonna be okay, _

_Tell me that you'll help me find my way, _

_Tell me you can see the light of dawn, if breaking! _

_Tell me that it's gonna be alright! _

_Tell me you'll help me fight this fight!_

_Tell me that you won't leave me alone, _

_In this!" _

Without realizing it, her hair began to glow, pulse and shine in time to the beat and lyrics inside her head.

" '_Cause I need! I need your hand to hold, _

_To hold me from the edge, _

_The edge I'm sliding over slow!_

'_Cause I need, I need your hand to hold, _

_To hold me from the edge, _

_The edge I'm sliding past!_

_Hold onto me!"_

_X_X_X_

Kurt Darkholme, otherwise known as the hero Nightcrawler crept alone on the rooftops of deserted Atlanta. He was looking for Blob, one of the New Apocalypse's agents. Suddenly, he heard something. A voice. Somebody was singing. He teleported towards the noise, and from where he was, saw somebody walking aimlessly along the empty street. It was a girl. A little girl, only a teenager. She was dressed in a mere skimpy, torn crimson robe that barely covered her, and she clutched it, trying to make it cover her more than it could. It was probably the only thing she had. Her bare feet shuffled along, and her eyes were closed. What he noticed the most about her was her hair, how it throbbed, pulsed and shone into the bleary streets, green light cascading across the shadows. Another thing was how beautiful her voice was. He knew another mutant who could sing very well. Dazzler. But she had died long ago. He forgot about his mission, and just watched her. His stone-cold heart, which had been hardened by the death of his dear wife, seemed to slowly melt as he watched the poor girl, listening to her song.

"_Tell me I can make it through this day! _

_I don't even have the words to say! _

_You have been the only one who never left me! _

_Help me find the way through all my fears, _

_Help me see the light through all my tears, _

_Help me see that I am not alone in this! _

'_Cause I need! I need your hand to hold,_

_To hold me from the edge,_

_The edge I'm sliding over slow! _

'_Cause I need, I need your hand to hold, _

_To hold me from the edge, _

_The edge I'm sliding past _

_Hold onto me!" _

What snapped him back into reality was the sound of a voice say "Sure! I'll hold ya darling! So I can feast on yer flesh!"

His eyes widened with horror as he was the young girl get picked up by a super-obese man roughly eight feet tall, shirtless and surprisingly strong and fast for his size.

"Augh! Let me go! Help! Somebody help me!" She cried, struggling to get free. Her hair, instead of pulsing and throbbing, only shone with an eerie light, showing her anxiety.

Kurt's eyes narrowed. It was Blob. The one he'd been looking for.

"Now come on! You gotta date with me! And I bet you'll be tasty!" He snarled, running a dark red tongue over brown fangs, and he pushed her against a wall, opposite of where Kurt was watching.

The girl struggled all the more, screaming. "No! No! Leave me alone! Help me! Help! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" Her terrified screams reduced to terror-filled sobs.

Kurt hissed. He'd lost his dear Linda to this bastard; he couldn't just sit by and watch him devour the helpless girl. He teleported to the ground. "Dukes!" He bellowed.

He turned his head. "Well, if it isn't blue boy? Come ta join me for dinner tonight?"

"More like make it your last!" He sheathed two sabers strapped to his back. The girl squirmed in his grasp, watching him wide-eyed. "Vhy don't you try and manage me?"

"Let's see, I ain't much for fuzz, but still, looks tasty enough!" He dropped the girl, and stood to face him. Charging, Blob swung his arms, hands balled into fists at him. Kurt leaped out of the way, dodging his blows. He now stood in front of the girl protectively. Blob turned, frowning. "Aw, a wise-guy eh? Well, I'll fix that!" He charged again.

"You'll pay for killing Linda!" Kurt shouted, swinging his blades. Two long, red wounds appeared in his arms.

"Okay, now it's plain old war!" He growled, attacking once more. Kurt swung his blades, but was knocked back.

"No…" The girl whispered, seeing him fall to the ground.

Kurt was on his elbows and knees, recovering from the blow, but Blob held him down with a large foot. "Time to take care of you!" He grinned.

"NOO!" The girl screamed and leaped at him. Kurt watched as her fists charged with glowing, green energy. She clapped them together. CRACK! A sound like a gunshot, only much sharper rang out. It knocked him down. She looked dizzy, but still held her ground. "Leave…. Him….. alone!" She ordered, narrowing her eyes.

Blob grinned maliciously. "And now back to you! The main course!" He stepped towards her, arms outstretched.

Kurt quickly sprang up while he was distracted. "Time to put an end to your tyranny… FOREVER!" He swung his blade, and it collided with his head.

Blob stopped, and placed a meaty hand to the back of his head. A long, red gash oozed crimson, dribbling between his fingertips. "Oh…. Shi-" He toppled to the ground.

It was over. Blob was dead. Taking in a couple of breaths, Kurt turned his attention to the girl standing before him. He noticed that she wasn't wearing any underwear underneath her robe. Noticing that he was staring at her body, she turned a light red and yanked the robe's sides together, clutching them protectively.

"Thank you…." She whispered timidly, gazing up at him with her eyes.

_Mein Gott!_ Her eyes! They were beautiful forest-green and dark brown, shimmering with life. "Your velcome…" Kurt said slowly. "Vhat are you doing out here alone?" He asked her.

"I… I escaped from the Horsemen…. I… they…. He… he killed my…. And then he…. He…." Tears streamed from her eyes and she lowered her head.

Kurt felt a bit uncomfortable. He had a feeling what they did to her. "Come vith me…. I'll take you back vith me…."

"To where?" She asked.

"Atlantis." He simply told her.

He held out a three-fingered hand to her. She stared at it for a moment, then letting go of one of the edges of her robe, slowly reached out her hand to his. Delicate feminine was engulfed by fuzzy blue. Gently, he led her down the deserted street, littered with debris and corpses. She clutched to his hand, like a child, keeping close to him.


	2. Chapter 2: Kurt

Chapter 2:

Adina walked into the submarine with him. She was both curious and frightened. Would he hurt her too? Did he really mean to help her? All these thoughts buzzed in her head like a hive of bees.

"It's a von-seater I'm afraid… I did not know I'd be picking up company." He sat down inside. "Come on…. Don't vorry. I von't bite!"

Adina looked at him. When she'd been taken and forced to dance, she became a bit timid around men. Then later, when she was …. Ugh, she didn't even want to say that word in her mind, she didn't know how badly it'd affect her. Now she was extremely shy and scared around the male gender. Especially those who were much older. But him? He was… Different. He seemed trust-worthy enough. Carefully, she lowered herself down into the submarine and sat down on his lap, making sure to cover as much of herself as possible. She shrank back enough that he could reach the controls. His arms, luckily, were long, so he barely had any troubles hitting the right buttons. The top closed and the submarine shrank into the dark water.

"It's going to be avhile before ve get zere," He told her. "so may I ask again vhat you were doing out zere all alone?"

Adina gulped. "If it's not too much trouble…." She said, not turning her gaze from the front of the machine. "I'd rather not talk about it right now…."

"If you vish." He sighed, leaning back against his seat. Adina continued to hug herself, trying very hard not to look at him. "Vhat is your name?" He finally asked again. She turned her head slightly to look at him, but didn't answer. "Don't vant to tell me, eh?" He asked, grinning devishly. She looked downwards, and Kurt suddenly felt uneasy. Something about her made him think she'd been through a little too much for her own good. "My name is Kurt…. Kurt Darkholme…." He introduced himself.

She didn't respond. She casted her eyes to the front of the submarine again. Kurt sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with her. He didn't know what to do or say….

"Adina."

"Vhat?" He asked.

"My name…. is Adina…." She finally said.

"Adina. It's a very pretty name." Kurt said. "Is zat your full name?"

"No…."

"Vhat's your full name zen?"

"I don't want to say…." She nervously said.

Kurt could smell her fear. She was afraid of him? No. _She would have run avay instead of letting me help her._ Was it something about him in particular? His appearance did startle others, but it wasn't that. The way he fought maybe? Was she scared of that? He shook his head. _Vhy the hell am I trying to figure out vhy she's scared of me? Vhy should I care? _A little voice deep down, however, told him otherwise. _She's alone, lost, scared. She escaped from the Horsemen wearing only that skimpy robe… you figure it out! _He sighed again. After a half hour of silence, they arrived. A dome covered the underwater city. After programming in the correct code, he was allowed inside. He docked underneath the biggest palace, and pressed some buttons. The top slid open.

Carefully, Adina stood up, yanking down her robe as she stood. She was very self-conscious about showing skin to anybody. Her dad had always told her it was a good thing to be modest, and she believed it. It was bad enough she had to wear that awful dress that showed much cleavage. But now, she would immediately take it over this tiny robe that showed her off profoundly. She felt the heat rising to her face as she climbed out, remembering she had no underwear, and therefore any movement she made that stretched the robe beyond its limits, would really show her off. When standing on solid ground, she quickly yanked together the robe as close as possible, wishing it'd been bigger. Kurt Darkholme climbed out afterwards.

"Come vith me. There's a few folks you should meet." He guided her down a long corridor and into a room. Sitting on marble slabs was four mutants. Three men, one woman. One was much younger than Kurt, but still much older than she was, with blond hair and a good build. Another had black eyes and red pupils, and he was playing with a deck of battered playing cards. The third man had brown-blond hair, and was around the first one's age. The first woman had graying, red hair and pretty green eyes, almost the same shade as Adina's own. "These are Bobby Drake, Remy Le'Beu, Sam Guthrie, and Jean Summers. Everyvon, this is Adina."

Everybody said their helloes, and Adina caught Bobby staring at her. Realizing she let go of the sides of her robe, she quickly yanked them back together.

"She's not exactly clothed very well, isn't she?" Bobby asked.

Adina's face grew shamefully red. Oh, how she wished that every man in the room was blind!

"Bobby!" Jean Summers snapped, slapping him on the back of his head.

"What?!" Bobby protested, but didn't say anything else.

She walked over, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "You poor thing…." She crooned. "You must be cold! Come, I'll get you some clothes." She led her away from Kurt. She looked back at him, who gave her a nod.

_X_X_X_

Later, Jean met up with Kurt. "How is she?" He asked.

Jean smiled. "She was very hungry. And cold. I gave her some clothes and they fit all right. I also gave her what little food we could offer. I never saw a girl devour it so fast in my life!" She sighed. "She's been through a lot Kurt. She won't tell me, but I got a brief mental reading. Her father was killed by Erik The Red. He wanted her to…. Well, it's better I not say. You can probably guess what he wanted." She patted his shoulder. "Something on your mind as well?"

Kurt sighed. "She vas nearly killed by Blob today…. I stopped him however…."

"Good for you. But that isn't all, is it?" "Adina. She… she reminds me of…. Linda." He sighed and shook his head. "May I see her?"

Jean nodded. "She's sleeping. Go right ahead." She pointed to one of the rooms. Kurt teleported away.

_X_X_X_

Kurt reappeared in the supposed empty room. It was dark inside, but he could easily see her. Her long green hair fell over her shoulders, and her eyes were closed. Dressed in a long-sleeved nightgown, she snuggled under the thin blanket, her breathing deep and easy. She looked so peaceful and innocent. He couldn't help but walk over and squat at the edge of the bed, drinking in her scent. It had an acidy-twist to it, but smelled sweet nonetheless. He carefully reached his hand out and touched her face. She wrinkled her nose and shifted in her sleep. But otherwise she didn't wake up. Feeling more daring, he brushed away a lock of glowing green hair, which throbbed slowly and faintly in time to her rythematic breathing. He took a lock in between his fingers, stroking it tenderly. She was so beautiful…. His heart, long hardened, melted like butter at the sight of her. A spark deep inside began to shine. He felt protective of her. She was his alone to protect, to keep safe. He quickly swatted it down, standing up. No. Never again. He'd never let himself have those feeling for another. He still loved Linda. He always would. He couldn't love her. He wouldn't allow himself. But he would watch out for her. Only a little. Satisfied, he turned around to teleport away. When….

"N-no! Don't! Stop! Please, no!" Adina began to murmur, thrashing around a bit. Kurt turned his head. Her hair began to grow brighter and brighter. "No… No! No! NO!" Her murmurs instantly turned to a scream, and she began to wail, punching her fists into thin air, like somebody was on top of her.

"Adina?" Kurt said. She then began to kick, continuing to sob. "Adina!" Kurt said again, this time a bit louder.

He rushed over and leaped onto the bed, grabbing her wrists, trying to pin her down. That only seemed to upset her more.

"NO! OH PLEASE NO!" She screeched, trying to break free. She kicked him a couple of times in the gut.

Kurt gritted his teeth, feeling his stomach erupt in pain. He had to wake her up. Then he got an idea, although he didn't like it. His heart wrenched as he let go of one wrist, lifted his hand and slapped her cheek. A red mark appeared on it, but her eyes did snap open. She screamed, seeing him on top of her. With surprising strength, she pushed him off the bed. Kurt sat up, rubbing the back. At first, he was very angry and almost lunged back on the bed to counter-act it. But his better half made him only peer upwards. She was cowering in the far corner, shaking, watching him with tear-filled, frightened eyes. He slowly got back onto the bed. "You vere having a nightmare," He explained. "I vas trying to vake you up!" He had a feeling what she was dreaming about. "I vasn't going to harm you Adina. I never vill. Whoever did…. Whatever he did to you, I am against him. I von't let anyvon harm you." He couldn't believe what he was saying. After all that about not caring for her, only to see her scared and drop it? But still…. He held out a hand to her.

Hesitantly, she reached out her own, and placed her own into his. He braced her arm, securing the connection. Molten gold met sparkling green-brown. Kurt tenderly brushed away a few tears from her wet cheeks. She sniffled, casting her eyes away. "I vill be here for you." Kurt said one last time. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around him, crying her heart out. Kurt wasn't sure what to think. Push her away, or not? He chose not to. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and began to rub her back with his tail. She tensed a little, but quickly relaxed. Kurt's heart ached. He hated to hear her sob. Those horrible, painful sobs that shook her small body. He couldn't bring himself to think, but deep down, though he wouldn't admit it right now, he loved her. Almost as much as he loved Linda.

_X_X_X_

_Erik The Red towered high above Adina. His hate-filled laugh rang out as he leaned towards her. "N-no! Don't! Stop! Please, no!" She pleaded. She could feel him, trying to get into her again. No! Not again! This time she wouldn't let him! She began to shout. "No… No! No! NO!" She began to punch him, trying to get him off of her. She tried to roll around, get away from him. But he was everywhere._

_He laughed manically. "I took your virginity…. You're mine!" She heard him whisper in her ear. _

_She felt him grab her wrists, pinning her down. He was going to do it again! "NO! OH PLEASE NO!" She screeched, struggling. She kicked him in the stomach twice, but it didn't seem to do any good. Then, he let go one of her wrists, and raised a hand, slapping her cheek hard. _

Her eyes snapped open, and saw a shadowy figure towering above her, holding one of her wrists, pinning her body on the bed. She could only assume. Screaming in alarm she threw him off her bed, backing up into a far corner, clutching her blanket protectively. The figure peered over her bed. It was Kurt! 

_Kurt? What was he… was he trying to take a piece of me?! _She thought anxiously.

He carefully climbed back onto her bed. "You vere having a nightmare!" He told her. "I vas trying to vake you up!" He stared at her for a moment, then said "I vasn't going to harm you Adina. I never vill. Whoever did…. Whatever he did to you, I am against him. I von't let anyvon harm you." He held out his hand to her. She took a deep breath in. She knew he meant no harm. Adina carefully reached out and placed her hand into his. It was soft and furry, like a teddy bear. He braced her short arm with his other one. She felt safe around him. Her eyes met his, a wonderful pair of molten gold. He let go of her arm and brushed away her tears. His hand was soft and tickled a bit against her face. She casted her eyes down. Why did she feel so empty? Then Kurt said the words that made her crack. "I vill be here for you."

Without even thinking, she threw her arms around his neck, sobbing, tears once again gushing down her face. Each sob hurt her chest. Kurt wrapped his arms around her waist and began to rub her lower back with his tail. At first, she tensed, feeling it so far down. But then he moved it upwards a bit. She relaxed in his embrace, still continuing to sob. After a while, he let go, and gently laid her back onto the bed. Without a word, he stood up and teleported. She wrapped the blanket around her, letting her eyes close again. She was safe and sound. Nothing ever again was going to hurt her.


End file.
